Furry godgel of doom
Early Life Born on November 19th. A distant friend of Capt.roach. Born in Valhalla. Freddy"s parents are Odin and female wolf amazon demi-god"Karmaa". he left to do his own thing like killing. He became a Demon wolf merc. We both were in the trenches during the first vampire war. I was hired during the first vampire war to help in the war. while killing his enemies , Freddy bumped into Capt. Roach on the battlefield. tools I have a wolf mech that i ride to get to places faster that is this: Shadow ring: allows me to me move as fast as other shadows while in normal form. if im in my shadow form and i use it i move faster than the other shadows. if someone touches me when i activate the ring effects them as well. Abilities I have super strength ,super speed ,super strong bone structure, and regeneration faster than wolverine(x-men). I can make a scythe from my very own bones. I have the ability of fast bone regeneration that allows me able to pull my own bones out of my own body. I can combine my scythes into a staff with scythe blades atthe end. Freddy can charge my scythe with lightning to strengthen to become stronger. rare: when fighting vile or other hearless creature i use dual bone keyblades. new abilities after fvw: i have a shadow form, while in shadow im faster,stronger. same weapons but shadow versions, ican only be killed by a keyblade or another shadow, My regeneration is half the speed. I can temporary give my shadow powers to another for brief amount of time like 1 hr. i can make myself untouchable, soldify and i can hide in shadow of anything. I have 2 shadow forms: no heart is where my body turns into heartless creature(kingdom hearts) and shadow form: where my conciousness is tranfered to my shadow and it seperates from my body. after marriage, all my powers amplified by 10. i use black lightning instead of white lightning. if black lightning hits anyone with any amount of god blood in then it increases their power by 10. it hurts only people who doesn't have god blood. white rose seal: the power to seal up the effects of B. lightning people for a safety measure for all people. god or normal Weakness: silver effects:slows down my regeneration to 1/10 the speed. Victoria's return when victoria returned from the celestial i came in contact with her. for some odd reason my powers became out of control and my shadow abilities formed wings in which allowed me to visit the celestal realm as a shadow winged angels(Angel of Death and Despair) by the angels. mariage between demanatix and freddy Data cannot be found!!!! After my marriage Me and my father had a fight with only lightning. My father accidently shot me with rare black lightning. This black lightning fused me with more power than ever. This gave me a new body with better abilities. All my powers are amplified by 10x. I gained a unique ability: black lightning which is 5x stronger than normal lightning i can absorb knowledge and teachings by looking into their soul by reaching in their body and tapping into their soul. while in any of my shadow forms,i can now reach into people's body and look into their soul. I can also do the reverse which is using my soul to teach people my knowledge by touching them. FURRY GOD BRIGADE I am the leader of this group of warriors. We are mercenaries for hire for anyone who has the money to pay. anyone who doesnt have the money will have to deal with us in the near future. There is only one person that does not have to pay and that is my little secret. My brigade is made up of furry warriors and one white tiger woman named demanatrix. Demanatrix is my girlfriend. Demantrix is my 2nd in command. She is a psychopath so don't make her angry. If she attacks find me, marquais, or Capt. Roach for help. She is the 2nd strongest in my Brigade. My third in command can teleport the other mercenaries in my group to a specific location or area. 36825-200.jpg|Freddy (commander) 142px-Gaia_Avi_2_White_Tiger_by_Koshkio.jpg|Demanatrix (Captain) Peace Keeper WIP by xxxPIFFxxx.jpg|3rd Soldier by fliegen80s-d527nf2.jpg|4th Furrevolt Soldier by Gunwolf666.jpg|5th Alert.jpeg|6th Winter Soldier by Zyklon Bernard.jpg|7th Soldier by s0lar1x.jpg|8th After First Vampire War I met Ella Marta while walking around furry capitol. She invited me to her domain and warned about the liquids and the shadows. On the way there,I stopped four furries from entering. I arrived at the entrance with my brigade. I enter and my brigade stayed at the entrance waiting for me to come. As i walked through several shadows tried but failed to get me drink the liquids. I entered Ella's Castle. for saving furries from entering the shadow realm she bestowed new power upon me and the shadow ring. We became friends Past Conflicts 1. The first vampire war We The Furry God Brigade was hired for the war to fight alongside Capt. Roach's squad. Our goal was to destoy all enemies during this war. I was teleported behind enemy lines to get through the enemies faster. I teleported back and forth between my side and enemy lines with help from my third. Demanatrix killed a good majority of enemies on that day as well. My other six soldiers supported and helped Capt. Roach during this war. I killed alot of enemies by decapitating them with my bone scythes. Demanatrix went nuts and killed anyone who wasnt an ally by ripping them apart. When the war was over, I was awarded th medal of Honor. 2. Bug war 3. not found 4. Third Veitnam war 5.not found 6. Capitol drug war 7. not found 8. not found 9. Pokemon conflict 10. Second vampire war Most informaton that has not been found has been deemd classified and only members of the god wolf brigade have clearince for that information.